Goodbye to You
by The Mad Writer
Summary: The parting of ways of Silmarillion couples. Sequel to Ordinary Day.
1. Thingol and Melian

A/N: I don't own LotR, the Silmarillion, or the song "Goodbye to You."  
  
Thingol and Melian  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by   
  
I can see it in his eyes. He thinks of that jewel and that necklace at nearly every moment. The jewel that our daughter died retrieving. The necklace that was given for the protection of the unprotected. One the greatest work of the Elves. The other the greatest work of the Dwarves. And now both are his. One fault I have always found in my beloved is his arrogance. He thought our daughter was above a man's love. He thinks the Noldor are a people that should be kept from Doriath. Yet they are the people of his dear friend Finwe. Now his arrogance is growing again. He thinks not of the oaths the Sons of Feanor have sworn. He does not think that they will come for their jewel. Nor does he think that the Dwarves will come for their necklace. He believes that they will stand by and watch as he takes their work and keeps them for himself. I fear for my Elwe. He becomes like a new Feanor. Arrogant, prideful, ignorant.   
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,   
  
It will be done. The greatest works of Elves and Dwarves will be forged into one. And that work shall be mine. Greater than all I shall be and with that greatness I will go to Morgoth and defeat him with my power! I will be King of not just Beleriand, but of all of Middle-Earth. I will rise with all the strength of Manwe Sulimo! And Melian, yes Melian, she will take her rightful place as Queen of Arda. Greater than every lady who has lived or ever will live shall she be. My love. Together we will defeat Morgoth; rule all the world in good, and our daughter dearer to us than this greatness will be saved from the fate she has condemned herself to. And all because of the power that this creation, the greatest creation of the hands.   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
He is down there again. Down in the deepest smithies of Menegroth. Alone. With those who lust for the same thing he does. He has forgotten all that he once cared about. He thinks that this creation will solve all our problems. He will not listen to me anymore. I watch him in my mind in that deep place. "There is nothing I can do for you my husband," my thoughts say. "Please Eru, my heart tells me that Elwe and I will be gone soon. Please prove my heart wrong," I pray silently. But Eru does not hear my plea.   
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right   
  
They are done. At last the greatest work ever is completed! The work that will give me ultimate power! What? They would keep it from me? How dare they! I am Elu Thingol! King of Beleriand and soon King of all Middle-Earth. They will not give it to me no matter what I say to them. Stop! They will take what is mine by force!   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
They are done. I can see it. No! Elwe what are you doing? You are alone and unarmed! They will take you from me! I cannot let this happen! I must go to him. I rush from my chambers through the many caves in our home. The scene in the smithies plays out in my mind. He fights them bravely. "Keep running," I command myself. One of them has a knife! Why must I be restrained to a body? No! I stop. They have dealt my love's death wound. My legs fall from beneath me. I hear his last words as those cowardly Naugrim run away with their prize.   
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time   
  
I try to fight them, but there are too many. A knife. Pain. I know this wound is deadly. I who was born to eternal life must now suffer death. And all for this. My folly is clear in my mind. I was wrong. So wrong! It is becoming dark as I fall to the ground. The Silmaril is all I can see. "Melian! Forgive me! I love you!"  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
They bring his body to me. I barely listen to their words. I know what has passed. "Go," I order them. I am left alone with him who was my husband. He who I swore myself to till the end of time. I caress his cheek. His flesh is cold. I failed to protect him. Only now I weep. Begging, pleading with Mandos and Eru. "Let him come back to me! Let him live again!" But no one hears my words. They mean nothing. I hold Elwe close. This world means nothing to me anymore. I do not care for Doriath or Middle-Earth or Morgoth, or anything. I promised Lord Lorien and Lady Vana that I would return to them once my work in Middle-Earth was done. That time has now come. I look upon Elwe. "I forgive you my love." I cry till the tears no longer come.   
  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star 


	2. Feanor and Nerdanel

A/N: Don't own "Goodbye to You", LotR, or The Silmarillion.  
  
Feanor and Nerdanel  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by   
  
He doesn't speak to me anymore. He doesn't look at me anymore. He doesn't love me anymore. I know it. Seven sons I have born to him. I've committed my very being to him. And none of it matters. He used to seek my counsel. Now he will not so much as offer a kind word to me. They have consumed his mind. They are all he cares about anymore. I don't know him anymore. The work of his hands has changed him. He once paraded them proudly wherever he went. Now he hides them deep in Formenos. I love him still, but he does not love me. He only loves them. The Silmarils.   
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,   
  
They are mine. No one else's. I will not let any other, but I, their maker see them, touch them. I thought I loved Nerdanel. I thought she was more beautiful than anything I could create. I was wrong. I have created these, the Silmarils, which out shine her beauty and which are much more deserving of my love. Nerdanel served her purpose. That much I will admit. Seven sons I have because of her. And her counsel was fair at the time. But then she tried to control me. If I had let her my Silmarils never would have been forged. But she is gone now. No longer needed. She no longer matters. All that does matter is mine. My Silmarils.  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
The world is falling down and he is only making it worse. Does he not know that everyone mourns for the Trees? That the light that is left is not his to keep, but his to give to the Valar so they may restore that which has been defiled? He does not remember that the Light within the Silmarils belongs to the Valar not him. He has driven the Noldor into a madness. He has gone to fight Morgoth. He has taken my sons. I have remained behind, but my heart has followed him. Even now I love him. Why? I do not know anymore. He has thrown away my love, taken my sons, taken my people, killed our kin, and destroyed their greatest works. I stare at the jewel that he gave me. The only one he gave me. I can use it to watch Feanor and my sons. It is similar to the Palantiri. Or perhaps the mercy of some Vala has permitted it to see those that I love.  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right   
  
I go to reclaim what is mine. What does it matter that my kin are dead? More of us will die before the end. But none will die in vain. With each death we will be closer to reclaiming what is mine. What is now completely bound to me by oath. And I go to avenge my father who was brutally slain by Morgoth. Only with the destruction of Morgoth can this be achieved. I will do it. Nerdanel was a fool. She could have come with us. If she had, she would have reclaimed a part of my love. But no. She chose to remain in Aman and be a coward. May her soul die with each death our people suffer.   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
Mandos has declared that Feanor will soon come to him. Will Mandos take my sons as well? I watch in my stone. I see Feanor die. I watch Maedhros' torture on Thangorodrim. I hear Maglor's many songs of sorrow. Celegorm's lust for Luthien. Caranthir's anger at all the world had done to him. Curufin's suffering for his deeds with Celegorm. Amrod and Amras deaths at the Mouths of Sirion. I see all my sons die one by one. All whom I love die. And with them I die.  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time   
  
In these Halls I am doomed to stay. My sins are too great for me to be redeemed. Only at the end will my salvation come. When I died I had hoped that the last image I would see would be of my Silmarils. But it wasn't. Instead I saw Nerdanel when she had held my first hand made gem to the stars. That was the first time I had realized that I loved her. My madness is gone now. I realize that I still love her. Only it is too late for her to know that. Perhaps at the end of days, we can be together again. Perhaps she will forgive me. Until then, I most wait here and hope for the sight of her beautiful face and sound of her sweet voice.   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
He is gone. They are all gone. I want to be with them. They are all that has ever mattered to me. I go to the Halls of Mandos. They are there. I sit in front of its dark doors and beg for entrance. I care not for anything, only to be with those I love. And what does it matter? I died the moment Feanor did. Maybe before that. Finally Mandos comes forth. "What is it that you desire Nerdanel?" "To be permitted entry into your Halls," I reply. "Why," Mandos inquires. "Those I love are within your keeping. Please, let me be with them. I will give you this in exchange for entry." I hand Mandos the jewel that I have kept on my person since Feanor gave it to me. Mandos takes it than hands it back. "I will take you into my keeping Nerdanel. You need not pay me to." And so I entered Mandos' Halls to be reunited with them who I had lost so long ago.  
  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star  
  
A/N: That was hard. Please don't shoot me if I've made any mistakes. I've tried to keep this canonical. 


	3. Finrod and Amarie

A/N: Tolkien owns The Silmarillion and Michelle Branch owns "Goodbye to You". I own nothing. So there. :P  
  
Finrod and Amarie  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by   
  
It was dark, so dark. What kind of nightmare had this become? The images kept replaying in my mind. The giant unlight that had swept towards the Trees. Morgoth stabbing them. Ungoliant draining them of their life. The unearthly screams that came from Laurelin and Teleprion as they were ruthlessly murdered echoed in my ears. The horror that ensued after Morgoth and Ungoliant had committed their unforgivable crime. Finrod had been one of the first to give chase to those vile villains. He kissed me quickly and told me to stay where I was. I did as he asked, but only through great restraint. If he was to die in this chase, then I wished to die with him. The time that passed till his return was the longest stretch of time in my life. When he came back, his face was drawn and tears streaked his face. Tears streaked all our faces. I held him close and we cried together. "They escaped. We failed Lirimaer."* Now he wishes to go. To leave this land to fight the Enemy who destroyed the Light of the World. And there is nothing I can do to stop him.   
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,   
  
Feanor's words have swayed me to leave this land. They are true in all ways. We should rule lands of our own. We need to go and destroy Morgoth. Yet a small part of me says to stay. The part that loves her. Was it only a few months ago that I asked her to marry me? So much has changed since that time. The Trees are gone. Rage runs through my people. Death has come to a land that is supposed to be deathless. And yet she tries to convince me to stay. Doesn't she say that she can be a queen in Middle-Earth? All the possibilities that await her, yet she rejects them for love of the Valar. The kindred of our foe. I go to speak to her one last time before I depart. Perhaps I can still convince her to come.   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
We meet in the same place that he asked me to marry him. Could it have been such a short time ago that that moment had occurred? It feels like an entire lifetime has passed. Now Aman is dark with only the stars to bring us light. "I will be leaving soon," he says. "I know." I do not try to stop my tears. We hold hands. His are so different now. They feel of only anger and madness. "I ask you one last time Amarie. Come with me." "I would only come with you Finrod if you were my husband." "We are betrothed! The only reason for a wedding is to completely formalize our bond. All technicalities aside, you are my wife," he exclaims. I nod my head. "Finrod, please stay. Death only awaits you in Middle-Earth. Don't go please," I beg. He wraps his arms around me and draws us together. I can see the tears upon his face. "I have to Amarie." "Then our separation is now, before we are even wedded." I hold him close willing him to stay. At some point our lips meet. It is the most bittersweet kiss we have ever shared. "Namarie Lirimaer." He leaves before I can say a word.   
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right   
  
She is staying. I would never force her to come. Why did any of this have to happen? My heart screams for me to go back. To stay with her. But my pride wins. I go.   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
I try to go to the stone bench to sit, but my legs fall from beneath me. I feel as though I will die. What is the point of living? I pound the ground with my fist as I cry. Each sob becomes louder. Finally I cry aloud, "I swear in the name of Iluvatar with Manwe and Varda as my witnesses that I shall neither love nor marry any edhel, but Finrod son of Finarfin!" An oath made in hope that one day my love will return.  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time   
  
I have built a realm in this land that surpasses any made in Aman. If only Amarie could see it. If she were here she would my queen. Her beauty would make this place the most wondrous in all the world. There is not a day that goes by when I don't think of her. I still wear my betrothal ring. Does she still wear hers? Or has she found another to love? Has she married and had children? Does she even think of me? All these questions haunt me. How I regret the day I let pride win over love! I have sworn that nothing in my realm will endure for a son to inherit.** This is for Amarie. I will love none but her. Oh Amarie! Forgive my many follies!   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
So many years have passed. Many have tried to take my hand as wife, but I hold true to my oath. There is little that is not known of in Aman of what has taken place in Middle-Earth. Finrod has built a kingdom and has become great. But he has sworn an oath as well. An oath that no son shall have what he has. Could this be a sign that he hopes that one day his exile will end? I pray that it is. Until than I will endure and wait for the day when we will be together again.  
  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star  
  
*Lovely One  
**pg.130 The Silmarillion "Of the Noldor in Beleriand": "...Nor shall anything of my realm endure that a son should inherit" -Finrod 


	4. Celeborn and Galadriel

A/N: It ain't mine. Don't sue.  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by   
  
I still remember when we first really met. It was in my clearing in Doriath. We buried my past that day and began the future. A future we knew would include each other. And it has. We married and had a daughter together. We ruled a kingdom together. But now it ends. The past has been forgiven, and a new future begins. I cannot deny this forgiveness, for now I can forgive myself. I can go home. But Celeborn cannot. The Sea has not sounded in his heart. How can I leave him? But I know I must.   
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing   
are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,   
  
She has to leave. I cannot keep her here. She would go mad. Her home, her family is over the Sea. Even out beloved Celebrian. Why does the Sea not call my name? Why do the trees that remind me so much of out home in Doriath keep me here? I try to look at this as a new beginning. A brand new future. Her past has been forgiven. By those whom she committed her sins against and she has forgiven herself. Of that I am happy. But I still feel as if her parting is like my soul being ripped from me.   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
It is our last night together. We try to make it feel like any other night. But it is not and we fail miserably. We cry in each other's arms. Holding each other as if our lives depend on it. One last night to savor each other's kisses. One last night to make love. One last night. The dawn comes all too soon.  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day   
without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my   
thoughts away  
To a place where   
I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right   
  
She departs swiftly. If she tarries, she might lose her resolve. She doesn't even look back. And I am here. Alone. My heart should dance for her. But it breaks. For the first time in our lives together, she is gone.   
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
Middle-earth will be behind me soon. The vale between this world and the world of my birth will be lifted soon. I will never be able to return to his side. Only he can come to me now. I remember telling him about Aman when we were young. Were not my tales enough to take him so that when I returned he may come with me? It is too late. Tears of mixed joy and sorrow fall from my eyes. The eyes that he said were bottomless. Did he not know that his were bottomless as well?   
  
And it hurts to want everything and   
nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours   
and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time   
  
I can just barely see the ship that bears my love away from me. I cry tears of mixed joy and sorrow. Does she cry as well? Without my full knowing, I raise my voice in song. The same song I sang in Doriath when we first met. The song of the binding past and then of the hope of the future. The tears fall down my face as the song continues. I watch the ship until it fades upon the Lost Road.  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
I can hear him. He is singing. The same song that he sang in Doriath. The song that gave me hope once before gives me hope again. Hope that this future may again bring him to my side. I turn for a moment to look back. I can see him. So far away and yet so close. He smiles as he cries. And so do I. This is not the end. Only a new beginning. And I know that he will be apart of it.   
  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star 


	5. Beren and Luthien

A/N: I don't own it, don't sue me. If you do you won't get anything because I don't have anything. This is the second death of Beren and Luthien.  
  
Beren and Luthien  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by   
  
He is still the most handsome one I've ever seen after all these years. He is till my reason for heart to go on beating and for me to keep breathing. He is still my sun and my moon. He is still my heart's one desire. Each day we spend together is the happiest day of my mortal, but wondrous, life. Many I am sure would still wonder at me and my choice, even my son, but I do not. It was the best decision of my life that I ever made for after all these years I still love him.   
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing   
  
are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,   
  
I am the most fortunate of mortals. Each morn I wake and she is there by my side with the sun as a mantle to her beauty reminds me of this. Each day I live and watch her dance as flowers spring up beneath her feet. And each night when I return to slumber and hold her in my arms. All the trials of my life were worth this. And if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. I love her and that is as plain as I can make it.   
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
I know that our final doom is approaching. The doom that no mortal may escape, not even the strongest. Just yesterday, didn't I stumble as I danced? I've never done that. I do not look old. But it is coming. I know that. My love is still as young as the day I met him, but even he is succumbing. I can feel the end drawing nigh, but I fear it not. I know that we will be together forever.   
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day   
  
without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my   
  
thoughts away  
  
To a place where   
  
I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right   
  
I know what lies in the beyond for my race. I fear it not. I know that when I return there it shall be with her and none of the fear from before will be there. I do not wish to live much longer. I am so tired, so very tired.   
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
We walk hand in hand through the woods, just as we did so many years ago. The light of our Silmaril is enough for us to see in the night. The stars dance above us as we rest beneath our favorite beech tree. He wraps his arm about my shoulder as I listen to the steady beating of his heart. "You know what is coming?" he asks. I nod. "Let us not speak of it. Not when it is so beautiful tonight," I reply.  
  
And it hurts to want everything and   
  
nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours   
  
and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time   
  
I gently stroke her raven hair. Streaks of snow white run through it now. I look at her; she is even more beautiful as the light of the Silmaril illuminates her face. I take her hand in mine. "My hour has come Tinuviel." She squeezes my hand tightly. "I know," she whispers. "I will come after you again." "And I will be waiting there for you," I reply.   
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
  
Tears slowly streak down my face as I look up at the stars. One falls and I know that even as I lie with him, I know he is gone. I take one last look at the world around me, absorbing the beauty of each blade of grass. "This is a good place to lie forever," I think as I fly to join him.   
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star 


	6. The End

Greetings from TMW! It's been a long time since I've written anything here, so I'm guessing most of you think I've closed up shop. For this story and "Ordinary Day" I have decided to. I've enjoyed writing both of these stories, but I feel that if I was to write anymore for them it would be a travesty against Tolkien. He described the beautiful romances of his couples perfectly. No fanfiction of mine can improve upon that which is already perfect. So I bid these stories ado. I hope you've all had as much fun reading them as I have had writing them. Namarie!  
  
TMW 


End file.
